This invention relates to trench shoring assemblies provided with abrasion protective accessories and, in particular, to a type of trench shoring assembly known as a trench box with an abrasion protective means positioned at the lower ends of the trench box.
Trench boxes are trench shoring assemblies used in excavation work when pipe or conduit is being laid. Basically, a trench box includes two side walls spaced apart a fixed distance from each other by a plurality of spreader pipes affixed to and perpendicular to each side wall. Assembled trench boxes are positioned in an excavation hole or trench and pipe is laid within the trench box, and after each length of pipe is laid the trench box is moved along the trench for laying the next length of pipe. The side walls of the trench box keep the excavation area free from earth which may fall or cave into the excavated hole or trench during or before the laying of the pipe.
Trench boxes are dragged across roads or other hard surfaces as they are shifted from one excavation area to another or as they are moved along the trench. This shifting causes the lower ends of the trench box to receive the greatest amount of wear and abuse thereby damaging the bottom of the trench box.
In accordance with the present invention and in order to resist wear and reduce distortion at the trench box ends, a trench shoring assembly of the type including a pair of interconnected spaced side wall means is provided with each side wall means having a tapered bottom portion defining a triangularly shaped pointed lower extremity and guard means disposed at least at one of the ends of the pointed lower extremity for protecting that end from abrasion.